LEGO Marvel Kaijuverse: The Web Series
''LEGO Marvel Kaijuverse: The Web Series is a LEGO stop motion web series created by Max Carroll. Inspired by Benspider's ''LEGO Webspinner: The Series, which Max also helped work on, the series serves as an adaptation of The Call for Order, or Destruction, a story set taking place in the main Marvel Kaijuverse of Earth-9022, as well as an alternate direct sequel to ''The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man''. The series follows Timothy Parker, the third and current Spider-Man, as he battles a series of villains in a post-Heroic Age New York City. Such villains include the Goblin Master, Xenilla, the Emperor Scorpion, the new Doctor Octopus, and the Living Sculpture. Characters Protagonists * The New Avengers ** Spider-Man (Timothy Parker) ** Spider-Girl (Mayday Parker) ** Mainframe ** American Dream (Shannon Carter) ** Thunderstrike (Kevin Masterson) ** Stinger (Cassandra Lang) ** Freebooter (Brandon Cross) ** Bluestreak (Blue Kelso) * Peter Parker * Mary Jane Parker * Benjamin Parker * Felicity Hardy * Spider-Woman III (Mattie Franklin (Earth-???)) * Green Goblin IV (Phil Urich) * Raptor (Brenda Drago) * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? Antagonists * The Goblin Master (Maximus Yeager) * Doctor Octopus (Howard Octavius) * Xenilla Parker * The Living Sculpture (Samuel Williams) * The Ice King (Daniel Arctica) * The Emperor Scorpion (Jim Gargan) * Hogan Cruller * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * Ultron Infinity * ??? * Green Goblin II (Harry Osborn) * ??? * ??? * The Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) * ??? * ??? * ??? Episodes Season 1: Next Generation * 1. Pilot: In 1990, Timothy Parker Sr., a geneticist working for Oscorp, drops his son, Tim Jr., off at the residence of Peter and Mary Jane Parker before departing with his wife Diana. 13 years later, in 2003, Tim, along with his cousin, the beautiful and popular Mayday Parker, are attending Midtown High. However, after a case of bullying, along with a terrifying nightmare, Tim soon begins to develop strange, precognitive abilities. * 2. Secret Past: After discovering his precognitive sixth-sense at school, Tim begins to feel slightly nauseous. At home, a daydreaming Tim becomes shocked when he subconsciously begins scaling his bedroom wall. Shocked and frightened, Tim soon discovers that his uncle was once the legendary costumed super hero known as Spider-Man. * 3. First Spin: Realizing his potential to be a hero, Tim designs his own Spider-Man costume and sets out to make a name for himself, stopping criminals all over Queens. However, a big blow eventually comes when Gene Thompson, Midtown High's resident bully, picks a fight with the redheaded super hero at school, eventually landing both of them suspensions. * 4. Return of the Goblin: During Tim's suspension, he and the rest of his family go on a trip to do some sightseeing over the Brooklyn Bridge. However, they are soon attacked by a new Green Goblin, Harry Osborn, the son of Norman Osborn, the original Green Goblin. Now, Tim, as Spider-Man, must do battle against the new Goblin in order to save his adoptive family. * 5. The Test: After the battle between the new Spider-Man and the new Green Goblin on the Brooklyn Bridge, the city's criminal underworld begins to cower and regress at the sudden appearance of the new web-slinger. However, just as Spider-Man begins to garner a reputation, he is met with another super challenge in the form of the ruthless vigilante Darkdevil, who proposes a "test" to the new super hero; stop the new powerhouse drug lord Hogan at the docks. * 7. How the Mighty Have Fallen ''(1): * 8. ''How the Mighty Have Risen ''(2): * 9. ''Age of Infinity, Part 1: Emergency: * 10. Age of Infinity, Part 2: Extinction: Season 2: Fall From Grace * 1. Pottery Wheel: * 2. Watch Your Step: * 3. Cold Feet: * 4. Goblin's Game: * 5. Love At First Sight: * 6. The Conglomerate ''(1): * 7. ''The Cabal ''(2): * 8. ''In Dreams, I Might: * 9. Turning Point, Part 1: Catnapping: * 10. Turning Point, Part 2: No Greater Loss: Season 3: Sacrifices * 1. Distorted Mind: * 2. Return ''(1): * 3. ''The Legend Continues ''(2): * 4. ''Vindicated: * 5. My Evil Twin: * 6. Arrival ''(1): * 7. ''Planning ''(2): * 8. ''Invasion ''(3): * 9. ''Last Planet Standing, Part 1: Invasion: * 10. Last Planet Standing, Part 2: Rest In Peace, Spider-Man: Season 4: Power and Responsibility * 1. Resurrection: * 2. Return to Sender: * 3. Twisted Sister: * 4. Vying for the Throne: * 5. The Truth: * 6. Cyborg Slayer: * 7. Gangland Wars: * 8. Revelation: * 9. Great Power ''(1): * 10. ''Great Responsibility ''(2): Trivia *The universe the series is designated on is Earth-11191021. **Additionally, the digit ''11191021 is the numerical translation for the word kaiju. *There is a slight change in continuity from the original Kaijuverse. In the original story, Tim was dropped of at the Parker residence in 1991, only for the story to pick up again later on in 2004. Here, the order in which these events happen goes along in the same way, only pulled pack a year.